When I Dream At Night
by Amyblue-chan
Summary: Set in an alternate reality from the first season of the Sailormoon world, Mamoru struggles to discover who the person in his dreams really is; and is bewildered with the unraveling of his beautiful angel.


Hey minna-chan! This is my first posted story, so I would  
like to know if you liked it or not. Special thanks go to   
Aurora, my editor:Thank you so much Rora!; Sachi, Ghani,   
Soul and MMJ for all of your kind words and support. You  
guys are all great!!! And last but not least, my buddy  
Minako-chan, who always puts up with my babbling about a  
certain *very* cute guy!!!   
  
  
*Disclaimer* I do not own Sailormoon.It belongs to Naoko   
Takeuchi blablabla You know the drill.  
Just don't sue me for I do not have a single peso in my   
pocket right now. Just a bunch of cake crumbs and a candy  
wrapper^_^;;. Also, the song "When I Dream At Night" does   
not belong to me, but to Marc Anthony and a couple of rich   
companies which I obviously don't own. However, this story   
is mine.   
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
These indicate song lyrics  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
  
  
"When I Dream At Night"  
By: Amyblue-chan  
Rated: PG  
E-mail: monicam_1@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
My memories: all scattered to the winds on that fateful   
day, carried to a place where not even my dreams could travel   
to. Hidden so well, and yet, so close as to being revealed.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
I have been alone and been in love  
I have traveled over many miles to find a home  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.   
  
My childhood: a happy one at first, with a loving family  
and a good home. Peaceful and welcoming. One that I now miss.  
The years of the orphanage soon followed, until I was old enough  
to live on my own. But that never replaced the warmth of a home.  
Until...  
  
..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
There's that little place inside of me  
That I never thought could take control of everything  
  
..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
... I began dreaming of her. A beautiful angel, probably  
the Princess of all angels. With hair of spun gold and skin  
the color of ivory alabaster; she stood upon a balcony, her  
long gown flowing with the breeze as moonlight made her glow.  
But her face... There was something familiar about it, and   
yet, everytime she was about to reveal her identity, I woke  
up. Smiling.  
  
..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
But now I just spend all my time with anyone  
Who makes me feel the way she does  
  
..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
And it happened every night. It seemed like *she* was the  
reason I kept living, kept fighting. I began looking for my   
Princess in the streets, but with no luck. Each night, she asked  
for the same thing: a silver crystal. In return, she would reveal  
herself and answer every question I wanted to know about my   
past, for she would not reveal my future.  
  
..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
'Cause I only feel alive  
When I dream at night  
Even though she's not real it's alright  
'Cause I only feel alive   
When I dream at night  
  
..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Then one day, I saw her. Walking towards me, with a dreamy  
smile playing on her features, she was a vision. Her hair indeed  
was of spun gold, catching the light of the sun with her every   
move. She wore two balls on top of her hair, very much resembling   
Odangos. But her face took my breath away. She was far more   
beautiful than I ever could have imagined. Her eyes were the color  
of the sky on a summer day and her ivory skin held a healthy,  
pink glow. She was real.  
  
..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Every move that she makes holds my eyes  
And I fall for her everytime  
  
..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
We bumped into eachother that day. Fortunately, I caught her   
before she had the chance to fall and saw that she fit perfectly  
in my arms, as if we were meant to be. She mumbled a sweet sorry  
and left walking in a hurry, as if she were flustered. But why?  
After that, I saw her a couple of times in the Arcade, and by   
then, I had had a chance to ask her name: Tsukino Usagi. Bunny   
of the Moon. The name fit her so perfectly, it made me smile. I  
also found out, from Motoki, that she was 15 years old and  
attended Juuban Middle School.  
  
..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
I've so many things I want to say  
I'll be ready when the perfect moment comes my way  
  
..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Did she know I had fallen in love with her? That one smile from her  
was enough to make my day? Better yet, did she know the real me?  
The me that was willing to give her all of my devotion, the moon,  
the stars, the heavens, anything she wanted just to see her smile?  
What wouldn't I give for her to see me as the real me and not as  
some jerk who always insulted her and made her cry? If only she knew  
how much I really loved her...  
  
..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
I had never known what's right for me  
Until the night she opened up my heart and set it free  
  
..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Last night, I dreamt about Princess Serenity again. She said  
that even though I had not found the silver crystal yet, it was  
time for me to learn my past. She revealed herself and told me that  
Usagi was her reincarnation and that I was Prince Endymions'. She  
spoke of a peaceful era, 1,000 years ago, in which Prince Endymion  
and Princess Serenity were to marry. Queen Beryl was envious of   
Serenity because Endymion fell in love with her, and with the  
powers of the Negaverse, she arrived, completely destroying the  
kingdoms of the Earth and Moon, as well as their future and the  
Silver Millennium.   
Also, apart from the shocking news of having lived 1,000 years  
back, she told me that Usagi, too, was in love with me and that   
Endymion was in her dreams, telling her everything she had told me.  
  
..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
But now I just spend all my time with anyone  
Who makes me feel the way she does  
  
..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
When I awoke, the sun had not yet risen and the moon looked   
beautiful surrounded by the stars. As soon as I got out of bed,   
the flannel pj's I had been wearing transformed into a suit with   
armor, boots, a sword and a cape. I heard Serenity's voice in   
the breeze, telling me to go to Usagi's house because part of our   
future depended on it.   
I stepped into the night's cloak and let my heart guide me   
through the shadows, towards my destination. The breeze blew Serenity's   
voice into an open window of the two story house in front of me.   
I lept to the second floor and entered, only to find the sleeping form   
of Usagi in front of me. She looked beautiful, a content smile on her   
lips. As if by magic, she woke up, fully dressed as Serenity.  
"My love," she whispered.  
"Oh Serenity, how I've missed you so."  
"Yes, my love. I have missed you too, but now that we have been  
reunited, once again, we must not waste time, for we do not know   
how long it may last." She spoke with a certain sadness in her voice  
and Endymion understood what she meant.  
"I know Darling, but let's just hope this time it's forever."  
  
..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
'Cause I only feel alive  
When I dream at night  
Even though she's not real it's alright  
'Cause I only feel alive  
When I dream at night  
  
..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
As our kiss grew deeper, I could feel our clothes returning  
back to normal. Both breathless, we broke apart, and for once  
in a long time, my heart was complete.  
Still in my arms, I whispered into her ear,  
"I love you, Usa-ko"  
"I have waited way too long to be able to hear that, Mamo-chan,  
but now that I have, I'm happy to say that I love you too. And  
I always will, though those simple words can never express all   
that my heart is feeling."  
"I will also love you forever, but I also want to tell you  
something."  
"What?"  
"I only used to feel alive when I dreamed at night. Now it's  
different."  
"Really Mamo-chan?"  
"Yes Usa-ko, really. But do you want to know why? Because  
my dream has finally come true."  
  
..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Now I just spend all my time with anyone  
Who makes me feel the way she does.  
  
..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
A couple of minutes later, I was back at my apartment. That  
night, instead of dreaming of Serenity, I dreamt of my wedding and  
how beautiful Usa-ko looked walking down the aisle. But dear readers,  
as we all know, that's another story!  
  
  
*The End*  
  
  
*This story is in honor of Usagi's birthday- June 30, 2000*  
  
Did you like it? In case you didn't already know, it's from  
Mamoru/Endymion's POV and takes place in the first season, a little  
differently though. Remember, e-mail is good, so don't forget to   
drop me an e-line 'cause I promise to write back (monicam_1@yahoo.com).   
Visit my homepage at http://www.geocities.com/amyblue276/ and sign the  
Guestbook PLEASE. It's so empty ^_~!  
  
  
"There are many people, like stars in the sky, but only a small   
portion of them have beautiful dreams."  
-Zircon  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Super S  



End file.
